The term "cold molding" is understood by an individual skilled in the art to be a method of joining by molding cold-curing materials with in situ polymerization to a semifinished product. In contrast to the known injection molding method, no significant pressure is exerted during molding in the cold-molding method, and no significant external heat is applied, so that the molding material cures by a chemical reaction in a cold state.
To mold table top edges of sufficient quality, it is necessary according to the art to dry the table top, which is usually made of wood or chip board, intensively to keep the moisture in the wood low so as to avoid a chemical reaction during molding as well as warping of the top, so that no harmful jamming takes place between the table top and the edge when only the unbeveled edge is molded. To produce a permanent connection between the table top and the edge, it is also necessary according to the state of the art to mold around the entire circumference of the table top in the case of smooth table top edges which are beveled. In this case, the surfaces in contact must be extremely clean and free of grease, so that the relatively small edge area of a table top can be utilized completely to produce a bond by providing a sufficiently large contact area. To increase the contact area and to provide a decorative covering, it is also known to add an additional strip of chip board around the edge of a chip board table top, so that the support frame of the table top is not visible to an observer when the molded object is used. The edge of the table top and the edge of the chip board strip are integrally cold-molded to produce a seamless and visually attractive border. However, the application of an additional chip board strip is comparatively costly and increases the cost of manufacturing molded objects for daily use, which are usually mass-produced articles in which particular emphasis is placed upon low manufacturing cost.